Memory Shot
by LishaBaby
Summary: What if during the car accident Lucas lost his memory. What as he gains his memory back and falls in lkove with Brooke. Brucas Naley Cake(ChrisxJake)


Disclamier I don't Own One Tree Hill. This is my second story ever and I hope it's not bad but if it is then tell me in a not so awful way ok.

Memory Shot

(Prologue)

_He was floating in the blank darkness of his conscious. He could hear something a noise that changed constantly, but sounded familiar. Voices. The noises were voices, familiar voices at that. But what were they saying it sounded dull, blurry and only snippets got through to him in the darkness. Some voices were louder and clearer than others. But they all agreed on one thing someone named Lucas needed to open his eyes. Who was Lucas, though? Maybe if I open my eyes I can find out. The light was bright when he opened his eyes. He tried to talk to the body who seemed familiar, but couldn't because his mouth was too dry. The boy next to him reached for a glass and gave some to him. It helped and it made him feel better._

_"Who're you?" he said. The question seemed to confused the boy and got a shot of fear in his eyes. He felt like he had seen that look before, but he just doesn't know when. As a matter of fact he doesn't know a lot of things. Like who he was or where he was or why he was in pain or who any was in fact._

_But back to the matter at hand, the boy who was looking panicked. _

_"What do you mean who am I? Luke if this is a joke it's not funny OK", he said his voice going up an octave, Hands waving in the air. _

_Voice getting annoyed from the question and the pain in his head he said, "If it was a joke it would have to be a really lame one. Besides I really don't know who you are and who's Luke or Lucas? I keep hearing that name but I don't even know who it is." _

_This seemed to make the boy panic even more. "You're Lucas or Luke and I'm your brother Nathan", he said getting no recognition from Lucas. Turning to the person in the corner of the room he said, "Karen wake up. Karen it Lucas you need to wake up, maybe he'll remember you if he sees you. Yeah, yeah maybe it's just me who he doesn't remember. Yeah, that's it." He said trying but not succeeding to calm himself down._

_The person it in the corner turned out was a pretty-ish older woman. Lucas (Hey he knew his name now) could see she seemed confused. It seemed like She could hear what was being said but he could tell she didn't comprehend what was said because she was still asleep. He could tell when she had fully awakened and understood what was being said. _

_Taking a deep breath and grabbing the yell boy she said, "Nathan (Oh yeah that's his name and he's 'my brother') honey calm down. What do you mean he doesn't remember?" she said trying to calm down._

"_He doesn't remember me or himself!" he yelled _

_Coming over to the bed she stood over him, looking at him with tears in her eye "Lucas honey, do you know who I am?" she asked. Shaking his head seemed to start the tears in her eyes started to fall. Turning to Nathan she yelled, "Go get a doctor NOW!"_

_(a few minutes later)_

A few minutes later a doctor came inside the room. After poking him for a few minutes and many tests they sent for Nathan and the woman to come back into the room.

They came back into the room with a brunette girl who seemed just as familiar as Nathan and the Woman. What followed was a long talk that can be summarized into a couple of sentences.

Apparently, on the way to the airport to pick up his Mom (the woman from the chair) he got into a car accident with his Uncle Keith. He had apparently been in a coma for two days but Keith was fine. It turned out he had a form of amnesia from the crash. The doctor said he would slowly but surely gain his memory back. It would time and they all had to have patient but it would happen. It should happen it could happen at anytime and cause headaches so he should be careful about what he does and where he goes.

Other than the head injury and the amnesia he seemed to escape miraculously from the car accident with only some internal bleeding and a little bruising, that caused him to go into the coma, and he would be completely healed in about 2-4 weeks. Everyone seemed relieved about that. They said he was incredibly lucky to only escape with those injuries and not something that could ruin his basket ball career. This was apparently a big part of his life because it caused everyone more relieve then hearing he was without injury.

After that and a quick check over the Doctor told him he could be released in about a day or two and left.

The remaining people in the room turned out to be his family and they set about tell him about himself and them.

The brunette girl turned out to be Brooke Davis, his girlfriend(who knew, not him ha ha), and they had dated for a month or two so far. She seemed to be in love with him (but that was just his observation) and they seemed to be a really good couple.

The guy Nathan was his half-brother and they hadn't always been friendly. He and Nathan had become close after being enemies from some time thanks to their evil Dad since he joined the basketball team. He was also married to his best friend Haley who wasn't here for some reason. What kind of best friend was that? His life was like a soap opera or some other crap like that. He could only wait and see what happened in the days of his life (ha ha).


End file.
